PewdieCry fanfic
by TheCandyLovingChick
Summary: its not rated m yet ok people.


PewdieCry yaoi fanficton raed M just to be sure. Sorry if theres any spelling mistakes.

Cry was just sitting in his room with his mask on he had been waring it since he was 2.(FLASH BACK)=Cry was trembling in fear as his older brother approached him

"N-no P-PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" The 2 year old cried. but his brother kept approching him, this time with clenched fists. "YOUR WORTHLESS JUST LOOK AT YOU

BEGGING AT MY FEET. YOUR SO WORTHLESS YOU NEED TO JUST GO AND DIE. " thats all he said before he started to beat the crap out of poor little Cry. once he was

finished he left poor Cry on his floor only to cry his eyes was covered in bruises all that day on he wore a mask because of all the things he was

called by his famly, he felt like a burden and he hated it, he hated his life, this continued for a few years and he was harassed and followed by many curious people

who wanted to know why he wore a mask.(FLASHBACK ENDED). Cry sighed and turned on his laptop to play online with his best friend Pewdiepie. their real names

are Felix and Ryan( at least i think)Pewdiepie as Felix and Cry as Ryan.(im sorry if im mixed up or wrong) they were called that because that was their online names

and they were thats what people used to call they were playing online there was a knock at Cry's door, cry was shocked yet scared, Cry felt

tense and started to shake, Pewdiepie noticed this and asked "What's wrong Cry?.Cry suddenly snapped out of his shock he had to think of something he had

never told anyone about his family ever."I'm feeling a bit sick i should go" that was all he said before he closed his laptop. leaving Pewdiepie shocked at his frends

sudden movement, he was worried he knew something was decided to go for a walk he had found a meadow a few days ago he was sure no one knew

about it, because it was said to be dangerous but really, it was a peaceful since he found it he had been coming here it cleared his mind and some-

thing just kept telling him to come here, and he sat up against the most beautiful cherry blossom tree he had ever seen, it was his most favourite tree.

He started to daydream about Cry he wanted to know what was under the mask he had known him since he was 3 in nursery, he was always so independent

that was untill he met Pewdiepie, now hes more fun and out sat their for a while before he drifted off into a deep sleep, he had stayed up late the

previous night worrying about Cry. a few hours later he was awoken by sound of sobbing, Pewdiepie peeked around the huge tree to see a sobbing Cry

at first he was shocked, he decided to listen to what Cry was saying he knew it was wrong but it was the only way he would find out what was wrong."Why,

what did i do to deserve this, i know im worthless but they dont have to do this to me, all they do is beat me and tear me down, i must confess that i feel like

a monster!"The poor boy sat there sobbing not knowing Pewdiepie was was speechless he never knew this was happening, he felt hurt.

he remembered the phrase 'i feel like a monster!' before, oh yes he had found a secret room yesterday that he had never seen before, what he saw in there was

Cry playing the electric guitar while singing 'i feel like a monster! by skillet' Boy was he a good singer Pewdiepie never knew Cry could play he guitar like that,

yet sing so good, despite having a mask on he was suddenly snapped back into reality when he saw Cry starting to get up, he quickly took

action and grabbed his wrist, Cry felt someone grab his wrist and suddenly started to tremble he suddenly said "I know im worthless but did you have to go

so low as to follow me to the ony place i can be alone?WHY,WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! your supposed to be my brother is this what a brother does? beat

the living shit out of me! all you do it hurt me and crush all my hopes/dreams.I hate my life and im sure you mom and dad do even watched you

beat me up! im always forced to do everything for all of you!its driving me insane, i feel like a monster." Yet again Pewdiepie was speechless, Cry suddenly

felt arms wrap around him, he suddenly turned around to find his best friend Pewdiepie."F-Felix" was all he could say he was so shocked.

He felt the tears strting to well up in his eyes. he felt so alone and so sad so he hugged back and started to silently looked down at the younger,

shorter sobbing boy he couldnt help but feel angry at his family."Why didnt you tell me? i could have helped"Cry's grip on Pewdiepie tightened"I-I didnt want

anyone to pity me, i didnt want to make anyone worry about me, i didnt want to hurt anyone"Cry said unsure."but you can trust me you know you can, ill

always be there for you... always"cry felt more tears starting to pierce hie eyes, tears slowly started to appear on his shirt as the tears had gone through the small

gap cry used to breath out of at the the noticed this and reached to take the mask off, Cry tensed at that Pewdie could feel it."Dont

worry you can trust me ok? im your friend i only want to help you ok Ryan?" Pewdie gave him a warm smile wich Cry instantly gave into he had liked Pewdiepie

for quite a while now, but wouldnt tell anyone.(IM GOING TO USE THEIR REAL NAMES FROM NOW ON CAUSE I SAID SO OK?! GOOD CAUSE I LIKE THEM) Felix

slowly started to remove the mask, he could feel Ryan trembling but he wanted to help him so he the mask was removed he could see just how

beautiful Ryan looked with those ocean blue eyes and those soft pink lips he looked amazingl! Felix stared at him shocked, Ryan felt his stare on his face and

immediately looked down. Felix grabbed Ryan's chin and lifted it enough so he could directly see his blushed and tried to look away but Felix had

both of his hands at either side of his cheeck in a firm hold."Why didnt you show me before, you look gorgeous, totally blush

tried to escape Felix's eyes but suddenly found himself pinned against the cherry blossom tree with his arms pinned against the tree too, beside his head.

He tilted his head to the side to avoid Felix's eyes. "please look at me Ryan, please".Ryan couldnt reisist so he looked at him only to see him smiling warmly.

"I-I want to tell you something" Ryan suddenly said "yes what is it" Felix asked still pinning Ryan."I-I've wanted to tell you this for a while now...I-I I LOVE YOU!"

he suddenly closed his eyes and looked down already feeling the tears starting to was shocked he too had loved Ryan but wanted to know what he

looked like so he kept it inside he had guessed what he might have looked like but now in real life he was witnessing the most beautiful thing he has ever

seen."Look at me" Felix lightly demanded, Ryan didnt respond so he tried again this time more demanding "Ryan look at me!"Ryan finally looked into to thoes

blue eyes of Felix's."I love you too" Ryan was shocked he was about to say something but was stopped due to Felix leaning closer their lips almost touching

Ryan blushed and then it finally happened Felix had kissed him slowly pulled away to look at Ryan with unsure eyes"I love you Ryan"

"I love you too Felix" Felix leaned in again to kiss him bt this time the kiss was with more force.. (Thats all for now tell me if u want more.)


End file.
